After the game is before the game
by just-Felton
Summary: [SLASH dracoxharry] Oneshot! Quidditch is not the only game you can play!


**DISCLAIMER:**  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Plot and original characters are mine and may not be used without prior consent.

WARNING: SLASH!  
NO LIKE! NO READ! I warned you - if you read nevertheless blame yourself!

Okay this is my first story here. #nervous looking around# I know it's probably not the high standards you are used to, but maybe there is someone outside who likes it. #maybe#

NOT BETA'D!!

Summary:  
Slytherin's Quidditch team was again defeated by Gryffindor and Harry visits Draco after the game to congratulate him.

X

"Draco, are you coming? We wanna head back to the dungeons."

"No. I will meet up with you later. I want to take a shower first."

"All right, but don't be too upset. Next time we'll kick their arses."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Draco Malfoy was relieved to be finally alone in the locker-room of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Right now, he didn't want to see anybody any time soon.

They had been defeated by Gryffindor again, also he had been the one to catch the Snitch.

Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy had caught the Snitch instead of Harry Potter. But he couldn't enjoy his success – Gryffindor won nevertheless, with a 10-fucking-points advantage.

His team was proud of him for showing Potter his limits, but, of course, they were also sad. And it bugged him endlessly.

He had worked so hard. Had dared catching the Snitch in front of Harry-gorgeous-Potter and what was his reward?

A need to vomit into the next locker.

Malfoy stripped his clothes, grabbed a towel and walked over to the shower. He wanted to use the stream of water to erase the tension between his shoulders and tried to relax.

His thoughts were spinning around the game, about their defeat, the Snitch, his success and Harry. Harry smiling, cheering, celebrating their win. Harry in his tight Quidditch-gear. He craved for this young man.

His whole behaviour towards Potter was a façade, because of his father and his own broken pride.

He, Harry, had turned him down for a Weasel. For a Weasel, for god's sake.

Draco felt wrath rising inside of him and punched the tiled wall of the shower on and on, till blood was dripping on the floor and vanished in the drain.

The blond turned the water off, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips. He didn't care at all, that he was dripping wet and left a water trace as he walked into the locker room.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DO YOU WANT? LAUGHING ABOUT THE LOSER? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, POTTER!"

Harry Potter stood in his whole Quidditch gear in the locker room of the Slytherins.

The Gryffindor couldn't say a thing, his mouth was ajar and his eyes were glued to Draco's chest. Draco felt the eyes on him and enjoyed it a moment before he kicked the other out of the trance.

"POTTER! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF THIS FUCKING LOCKER ROOM."

Harry shook his head and came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, eh, sorry." a nice blush crept onto his face.

"Get out." Draco had calmed and spoke now in a low voice. He was tired and not in the mood to freak out about trifles that would only give him headaches.

"Would you give me a minute, please?"

"I don't know why, but fine."

Harry's eyes wandered back to Draco's nice body.

"Potter?"

"Oh, hehe, yeah. Eurm, first of all I came to congratulate you!"

"Are you barmy? Usually the winner gets congratulations."

"I know. But you did a real good job. And therefore I wanted to congratulate you. You really seemed down after the game."

"Well, give a guess why. Why did you really come? Oh fuck, when did you come in?"

Harry stood awkwardly in front of Draco, who was still in his towel, and stared down on the floor.

"How long did you watch me under the shower?"

"I saw the blood."

"Don't change the topic! How long were you staring?"

"Draco, I'm really, really sorry. I had no idea that this defeat would upset you so much."

Malfoy was flabbergasted and tried to find his language back. He looked down on his bleeding knuckles and wiped the blood on the towel.

"Draco? You called me Draco!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and watched it closely.

"We have to take care of this."

The face of Malfoy was petrified. What was going on here? He'd probably slipped in the shower, had hit his head and was dreaming now.

"Go, please. I beg you. I can't take this."

"Draco, can I use the shower of your locker room? The one in Gryffindor lockers are, let's say a little damaged. Someone partied too hard."

The defeated Slytherin slumped down on a bank. He gave up.

"You watched me under the shower. You're not listening to my requests. You don't answer my questions. Sure, use the shower. Do you want a towel of mine, too? Or my position in my Quidditch team? Or my room in the dungeons? Please! Help yourself."

"You have your own room?"

Harry grabbed a towel from the stack and started to undress.

Draco looked up from his own little pity party and felt in paradise. His secret love stripped in front of him. He couldn't do anything but stare and the fact that Harry recognised it, didn't bother him the slightest.

The Gryffindor was nearly naked, just wearing a white boxer short. Before he walked into the shower, he turned around walked over to Draco and kissed him seductively.

"Thank you."

Draco's eyes bulged and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

'Okay. I must have hit my head really bad.'

Harry took off the boxers and turned on the water

Probably the thought 'This must be heaven' only remained in Draco's head.

He was completely paralysed. Everything what happened was not true, was it? Draco wasn't feeling sane, but right now he didn't give a shit. Looking at the broad shoulders and a wonderful arse was definitely a plus of this insanity.

"Draco?"

The blond Slytherin Prince snapped out of his mind rambling.

"What?"

Harry turned around and presented his full glory, but his eyes showed no embarrassment or anything close to that emotion. They were pleading, beckoning him.

"Are you coming?"

Draco's face was a personified question tag.

"Eurm. Pardon?"

"I thought you would follow me."

"Okay, that's enough! Get out of here. First you make fun of my Quidditch skills and now you muck around, because I'm gay. That's too much. OUT!"

The wet dripping Gryffindor stormed over to Draco, grabbed his hand (the healthy one) and dragged him under the shower. Malfoy was too shocked to freak out and reacted calm, actually too calm.

"Potter, listen…"

"No! Now you're listening. I wasn't joking about your skills. And I wasn't fucking you, because you're gay. To be honest, I was hoping the other way around. What do you think why I came here and build up the courage to kiss you?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Harry Potter? Other way around?" Draco added when Harry's words began to sink in.

"I want to get pushed up against a wall and fucked by you."

"Do you think that's funny? Do you see me laughing?"

Harry stepped closer and whispered seductively into Draco's ear.

"Fuck me, Draco. I want you."

He licked along the jaw and kissed Draco hard, before he grabbed the soaked towel and ripped it from Draco's hips.

"What the…?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes wandered up and down Draco's body, whilst he tried to cover himself.

"Potter, you're scary. And this situation is more than strange."

The Gryffindor stretched his hand out and stroked along Draco's wet chest, that the blond surrendered and closed his eyes. His hand went deeper…

"How do you want me?"

…and he took hold of Draco's dick.

"Harry, what?" Malfoy squeaked when he felt the hand moving evilly slow along his shaft.

The dark haired boy flashed a smile. "That is what I had wanted. Finally you call me Harry. Keep that."

He kissed Draco again, hungrily. But this time Draco bolted back, slipped on the wet towel and crushed to the floor.

"Are you fine? Draco, are you hurt?"

Harry kneeled in front of Draco and looked at him with huge, sorry eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed heavy. "Harry, listen! If this all was just a joke of you and your sick mind, leave now, because I can't hold back any longer."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's dick.

"Oh god."

"You're not supposed to hold back. Draco, I really want you."

Right at this point, Draco went over the edge. He held Harry's hips and turned him around. Whilst kissing his chest he stroked Harry's heavy erection with one hand and groped with the other blindly around for shampoo or anything else that could be used as lube substitute.

His fingers wrapped around a bottle and he let go of Harry's erection to squeeze some shampoo on his fingers before three delved one after another into Harry's compliant body.

The boy-who-lived bucked his hips and groaned Draco's name in delight. He dug his hands in the blond's soaked strands and threw his head in the neck.

"Draco, oh fuck, that feels so good."

Malfoy stopped and looked straight into now pouting eyes.

"Do you really want this?" he pressed his erection against Harry's stomach and watched him intently. Harry, on the other hand, threw his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer for a long, breathtaking kiss.

"Right now, there's nothing I want more. Fuck me."

"As you wish." The blond answered smugly.

Draco lifted Harry's legs up and put them over his shoulders. The water was still running and kept them warm even on the tiled floor.

"Are you fine?"

"Don't be this protective. Fuck me."

Draco adjusted Harry and entered him slowly.

"Argh."

"What? Are you okay? Should we stop?"

Harry smiled sweet and caressed Draco's cheek.

"I'm fine. Are you completely in?"

"Eurm, yeah."

"Then move, already."

Draco started slowly pushing in and out, but fastened the pace when his mind was urging him. Both young men were moaning and groaning not long before they came undone, screaming the others name. Draco let Harry's legs down and snuggled close to him.

"That was awesome. You were perfect."

He stood up and turned the water off.

"Let's get out of here and up to the dungeons. We are totally shrivelled."

Draco held out a hand for Harry and helped him up.

"To the dungeons? You mean you want me to come with you?"

The Slytherin walked out of the shower, dried Harry and himself and put on some clothes, before he answered.

"Do you really think that I would let you go so easily?"

Harry threw his robe over his shoulders, grabbed Draco's injured, but no longer bleeding hand and kissed it softly.

"If I follow you into your room, on what terms are we then?"

"We will see."

And they walked out of the locker room, up to the school with connected hands.


End file.
